Depois de tudo
by Little V
Summary: '- Depois de tudo , sabia que eu ia estar exatamente aqui, ao seu lado, onde é o meu lugar. Onde é seu lugar. Apesar de tudo, é o que o destino nos reserva.'- Ronald Billius Weasley.


Depois de tudo ...

E eu estou aqui. Exatamente onde eu deveria estar após tudo isso que aconteceu em minha vida. Uma guerra, muitas perdas, grandes amizades e um único grande amor. Falando dessa maneira tudo parece tão simples...

Nunca pensei que ingressar em Hogwarts significaria tudo isso, além dos estudos, é claro. Logo de cara me deparei com meu melhor amigo. Depois veio ela. Entrou na minha vida por acaso e eu, burro feito uma porta, só pude sentir inveja e uma vontade incontrolável de socar as fuças daquela morena metida a sabe tudo. Doce ilusão! Eu tinha a mais plena certeza de que não era nada disso que eu sentia por ela. Talvez fosse por isso que eu implicava tanto com aquela pessoa. Aquela menininha tinha me feito sentir algo que eu nunca havia sentido antes: AMOR. É, foi isso. Desde o momento em que trocamos a primeira ofensa, posso assim dizer, eu me apaixonei por ela. Bom, depois disso veio a guerra. Como eu poderia imaginar que eu seria tão feliz no meio de uma guerra? Feliz sim! Eu estava ao lado dos que eu amava, eu estava ao lado DELA. Era o que me importava, o que me bastava. Por mais que a gente continuasse a brigar daquela maneira, por coisas mais estúpidas que eu, eu tinha a mais plena certeza do meu sentimento por ela.

E agora eu presenciava a pior das coisas: as perdas. Como estava sendo difícil me manter de pé naquele momento. A minha frente eu via três pessoas que nunca mais voltariam, nunca mais teriam o brilho no olhar: Tonks, Lupin e meu irmão, Fred. Nunca pensei que perder pessoas queridas fosse tão torturante e de um gosto tão amargo. Nunca pensei que esse sentimento horrível fosse me inundar. Muito menos em dose tripla. Era simplesmente indescritível o que eu estava sentindo. Eu estava impotente, incapacitado. Eu me senti fraco e enjoado. Porque tudo tinha que acontecer daquela maneira? Por quê? Porque a violência, o medo, a angustia e o desespero tinham que invadir cada pedacinho de mim? Porque a guerra não poderia simplesmente acabar? Tudo seria tão mais fácil! Tão mais colorido e belo. Eu devo estar parecendo uma moça neste momento. Ao invés de passar forças e conforto a meus irmãos e meus pais, não, eu estava sentado, jogado no chão, chorando sem controle. Mas quem não se sentiria fraco depois de tudo o que estava acontecendo? Era simplesmente impossível de se manter de pé. Além dessas perdas, após algum tempo, foi anunciada a morte de meu melhor amigo. Agora sim estava realmente difícil de encontrar algum motivo de vida. A única coisa que me movia neste instante, agora que a batalha se reiniciava no castelo, era a raiva e a sede de vingança. Nada poderia me levar a lutar, nocautear e torturar com mais raiva e precisão do que os recentes acontecimentos. Tudo estava tão difícil! Estávamos em plena desvantagem, até que, do nada, um fantasma apareceu para chocar a multidão. Para deixar-nos estarrecidos e para, de certa forma, reacender a chama em nossos corações: meu melhor amigo, há segundos atrás morto, agora duelava bravamente com Voldemort.

Tão rápido quanto ela havia aparecido, aquela guerra terminou: Harry cerrara definitivamente os olhos de Voldemort. Enfim, teríamos um momento de paz e alegria. Assim que o vi lançando os feitiços e Voldemort tombando inerte ao chão, me esqueci de tudo e todos e corri para meu amigo, para abraçá-lo. Ele havia sido tão bravo! Fui o primeiro a abraçar o herói do mundo mágico, o meu herói. É tão estranho pensar assim sobre Harry! Se ele pudesse ouvir meus pensamentos tenho certeza que começaria a caçoar de mim.

Após algum tempo, onde tudo o que fazíamos era nos abraçar e chorar de alívio, eu a avistei: Ela abraçava minha mãe e as duas choravam juntas. Não pude deixar de sorrir ao vê-la ali, tão feliz, tão cheia de vida e esperança. Era simplesmente fabuloso. Esse sim era um bom motivo para dar continuidade em minha vida, mesmo que ela perdurasse com um vazio eterno. O que eu mais queria no momento era correr para os braços dela e abraçá-la, beijá-la, segurá-la em meus braços e nunca mais soltar. Mas não pude dar o primeiro passo em direção à luz: eu estava amargurado por demais, estava ranzinza e acometido por fúria. Eu havia acabado de torturar, bater e estraçalhar feito um cão faminto e agora queria tê-la para mim. Ela que sempre foi a voz da minha consciência, a minha paz, o meu amor. Agora eu iria até ela abraçá-la com mãos ensangüentadas? Ok, eu não tinha sangue em mãos, mas eu me sentia assim. A fúria havia me levado a fazer coisas tão más. Além de tudo, eu havia a abandonado tantas e tantas vezes. Bem quando ela precisava de mim. Não era justo eu me aproximar dela novamente. Hoje, um pouco antes, eu tive o prazer e a alegria de tê-la pela primeira vez em meus braços: Aquele beijo, aquele toque me haviam inebriado tanto. Aquele momento de glória irremediável e felicidade imensurável. Naquele momento eu senti que poderia morrer e ainda assim eu estaria com um sorriso no rosto. Minha alegria estava no nível mais elevado que se podia chegar. Até que toda aquela desgraça me envolveu.

Com muito pesar eu me decidi que era melhor eu ir tomar um ar. Não, eu não iria para a enfermaria, não iria falar com ninguém. Iria direto para fora da destroçada Hogwarts. E foi o que fiz: lançando-lhe um último olhar de esperança e súplica eu sai de Hogwarts. O que eu mais queria nesse momento era que ela me visse e corresse atrás de mim. Mas duvidava que ela sequer se lembrasse de mim. Caminhei pesaroso até a entrada (agora apenas um buraco) e a atravessei, rumando para o lago. Por onde eu passasse via destroços do que antes fora uma linda e majestosa escola. O que fora antes, a parte mais feliz e gostosa de minha vida. Quando cheguei perto do lago não mais resisti: sentei-me no chão e me entreguei às lágrimas. Tudo estava tão confuso, difícil! Eu precisava tanto de alguém a meu lado, alguém que conversasse comigo, que me ninasse, que me segurasse. E esse alguém só poderia ser ela: Hermione.

Tentando me acalmar deixei minha mente vagar pelo passado, em momentos únicos onde eu era o Rony cabeça dura e ela era a Mione certinha. Onde eu a amava com toda a minha força e ela sequer desconfiava. Onde eu a admirava de toda a alma. Onde eu era completamente apaixonado por ela. As lágrimas ainda caiam, mas com o passar do tempo elas foram diminuindo e eu fiquei apenas relembrando tudo isso e observando o lago. Onde eu pedia a cada segundo que ela viesse logo para meu lado. Eu realmente estava tentando me controlar ali, mas a vontade de ir atrás dela e trazê-la para cá era tão forte...

Do you hear me, I'm talking to you

Across the water, across the deep blue

ocean under the open sky

Oh my, Baby I'm trying

Um suspiro de alegria e vitória. Agora sim eu tinha um motivo para sorrir. Se pudesse eu voaria por todo aquele terreno espatifado que hora fora minha amada escola. O que pude fazer foi murmurar um "graças a Merlin" e me deixar afundar em lágrimas, estas de alívio e pesar. Hoje, a guerra se acabava, mas eu perdia também pessoas tão amadas...

Sabia que a lacuna e as feridas nunca seriam fechadas e muito menos esquecidas, mas agora todos ali naquele salão poderiam suspirar sem medo e erguer a cabeça para a vida que nos chamava. Não poderíamos mudar o passado e recomeçar, mas poderíamos fazer um novo começo e, a partir dali, semear uma vida cheia de coisas boas. Os problemas ainda viriam, mas tudo seria tão mais fácil!

Corri para abraçar meu amigo, o verdadeiro responsável pela paz no mundo bruxo: Harry Potter. Joguei-me em seus braços e as únicas coisas que puderam sair foram:

- Ainda bem que você está vivo! Agora a vida vai poder ser realmente vivida, tudo por sua causa! Obrigada! Obrigada!

Pude ver os olhos verdes dele encherem-se de lágrimas e percebi que, assim como eu, ele também poderia ter a vida dele. Como em um momento de clareza, me lembrei de uma coisa importante. Ele estava engolfado em um mar de gente que o abraçava, mas eu sabia que ele estava louco para ver certa ruiva. A muito custo eu consegui pegar a capa dele e colocá-lo, junto a mim, embaixo dela. Pude ver as expressões aparvalhadas dele e do pessoal que se perguntava 'aonde ele foi?'. Carreguei-o para fora do bolo de gente e disse para ele ir para a sala precisa. Ele precisava ver alguém. Com um sorriso eu sai de baixo da capa e o ouvi murmurar um 'obrigada'. No segundo seguinte eu estava só. Sorri comigo mesma e fui até o povo de novo. Ali encontrei a mãe de Rony. OH MERLIN! Onde estará Rony?

Não mais pude pensar nele, pois Molly me abraçou forte e eu me deixei embalar pela mulher. Era reconfortante um abraço de mãe como o dela. Choramos juntas. Eu entendi o choro dela: Pura saudade. Ela havia perdido um filho, uma das preciosidades dela aquela noite. Continuamos abraçadas chorando por um bom tempo e meu coração batia forte. Eu precisava encontrar certo ruivo. Afastamos-nos um pouco e, aliviada, vi Kingsley se aproximar e abraçá-la. Respirei fundo e comecei a varrer o salão com os olhos, esperando encontrar aquelas orbes azuis e aquela massa de cabelos vermelhos. Eu tinha certeza que ele me procurava, que precisava de mim. Eu não fazia idéia de como sabia isso, mas essa certeza me inundava até os ossos.

Foi com um disparo ainda maior no coração que o vi saindo do castelo, de cabeça baixa. Corri a seu encontro, mas fui lerda demais. Percy, a Senhora Tonks, o professor Slug, a professora Minerva e Hagrid me abraçaram e, nesse meio tempo, perdi totalmente ele. Onde será que ele foi? Porque ele estava saindo? Eu precisava descobrir e precisava **agora**. Ele estava precisando de mim ainda mais do que eu dele. Apressei o abraço em Slug e, finalmente, cheguei à entrada de Hogwarts, que agora não passava de um buraco deformado. Varri a escuridão a sua procura e não pude enxergar nada. Com um súbito, corri rápida para fora e, de certa forma, eu sabia que deveria ir ao lago. Não sabia como, mas ele estava lá. Enquanto corria, deixei um leve sorriso preencher minhas expressões e a leveza me carregar. Eu sei que ainda tinha que falar com muitas pessoas, mas ninguém ali poderia ser tão importante quanto ele.

Eu precisava vê-lo! Urgente! Era dele e só dele que eu precisava. O menino chato, estúpido e cabeça dura que eu amava desde o primeiro olhar. Sempre tivemos brigas, discussões, risos e momentos inesquecíveis juntos. Tudo isso só fazia o meu amor aumentar mais e mais. Ele não cabia mais em meu peito, eu precisava dar um pouquinho desse sentimento à ele.

Corri ainda mais rápido ao me lembrar do beijo de hoje. Simplesmente eu prefiro não falar nada dele. Eu vulgarizaria o momento mais mágico de minha vida toda. Bom, como dizem que as melhores coisas estão no silêncio eu prefiro não falar desse momento tão TUDO em minha vida. Tudo estava sendo tão difícil, mas se tinha uma coisa que me fazia esquecer tudo e qualquer problema, essa coisa era ele. Ele fazia a vida mais simples e bonita.

Quando cheguei ao lago, parei de correr. Ali estava ele. Não tinha como, era assim toda vez: era só eu vê-lo que meu corpo reagia de forma inusitada. Ao invés de tremer, ou do meu coração disparar, parecia que eu endurecia feito pedra e que meu coração parava. Eu deveria ter lido as precauções antes de me apaixonar, afinal, o ministério da magia especializado em casos de amor adverte: amar ruivos lindos e chatos pode levar a morte por parada cardíaca ou endurecimento.

Respirei fundo e consegui, a muito custo, dar um passo. Eu sabia que ele precisava de mim e eu poderia senti-lo ou ouvi-lo não importava quando, onde, ou por que. Isso só poderia acontecer por um motivo: Ronald Billius Weasley me tinha por completo...

Boy I hear you in my dreams

I feel your whisper across the sea

I keep you with me in my heart

You make it easier when life gets hard

Suspirei pesaroso e decidi, por fim, voltar ao castelo. Já me sentia melhor, menos nauseado, mais controlado e forte para encarar tudo aquilo. Mas, acima de tudo isso eu estava louco para vê-la e para enfim poder abraçá-la. Levantei-me, dei uma última olhada ao lago e me virei para voltar para o castelo. Foi ai que eu vi: Como um anjo, ela me mirava. As mãos dentro do bolso da calça e o olhar doce e reconfortante. Não preciso nem falar que fiquei meio perdido dentro daquele olhar. Nem preciso dizer que tive que fazer esforço extremo para me manter de pé. Ela me deixava tão tonto! Foi ai que percebi que aquela morena que estava ali parada, me mirando meio aparvalhada também, era para sempre e mais. Era minha. Sempre fora. Era inegável o amor que eu sentia por ela. Era a Mione que me mantia firme, era ela que me dava base e suporte, era por ela que eu lutava. Era por ela que eu estava feliz, por quem eu tinha ficado ali e por ela que eu era total e inegavelmente louquinho.

Eu bem que tentei caminhar até ele, mas parece que ele foi mais rápido. Quando ele se levantou e me mirou profundamente nos olhos eu me senti afogada nos olhos azuis. Eu senti a vista ficar tão embaçada que era até confuso saber onde eu estava. Parecia que a única coisa que eu conseguia ver era ele. Enfim, teria de ser ELE mesmo. Era a única coisa que eu presava. A única para a qual eu tinha olhos. A única pela qual eu lutei e lutaria de novo. A única que agora estava ali, prestes a me levar para viver de novo.

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Ooohh oooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Quer dizer, saber eu sabia, mas estava tão perdido que não me lembrava. Mas era tão simples! Eu sabia falar, era só ligar as palavras. Ok, respire fundo Rony!

- Hum, mi…mi…tudo bem? – Merlin, como eu sou criativo! Ao invés de falar com ela eu pergunto se ela está bem? Bom, pelo menos eu consegui juntar duas palavras.

Eu estava esperando ele fazer alguma coisa, afinal eu não poderia fazer nada mesmo. Bom, depois de um tempinho ele me perguntou se eu estava bem. E agora? O que eu respondo?

- Aham. – isso! Agora pergunta se ele está.

Não deu certo, a voz não saia de jeito nenhum.

Ela respondeu. O que eu falo agora? Ai Merlin, eu preciso de toda a ajuda e rápido! Sem pensar, assim do nada mesmo, eu andei. Dei três passos e fiquei frente a frente com ela. Mas e agora? Será que eu falo mais alguma coisa?

Eu nem sabia se era possível, mas eu senti meu coração falhar miseravelmente com a proximidade. Ele estava frente a frente comigo. Eu estava parada como pedra. O que fazer? Preferi ficar esperando pela próxima reação dele.

- Mione? – chamei.

- Sim? – respondeu ela meio arfante.

- Está tudo bem mesmo? – Meu Merlin, eu sou MESMO o ser mais IDIOTA desse universo.

- Eh, está sim! – ela respondeu de novo. Percebi que estávamos com os rostos cada vez mais próximos. Cada vez mais...

- O que está acontecendo? – perguntei ofegante. Estávamos muito perto.

- Não sei – respondeu ela fechando os olhos.

- Nem eu.

Foi a ultima coisa que disse antes de me render ao beijo. Foi calmo como nunca. Com ela tudo era tão diferente! Foi quieto, calmo, sem pressa como o primeiro. Agora tínhamos todo o tempo do mundo. E todo o amor também. Eu sabia que ela me amava da mesma forma que eu. Sem resistir mais, passei os braços pela cintura dela, envolvendo-a em um abraço sem parar o beijo. Senti-a colocar uma de suas mãos em minha face. Eu estava tão quente que não sei como não a queimei.

Antes que eu pudesse raciocinar já estávamos entregues a outro beijo. Calmo, simples, apaixonado e perfeito. Ainda mais indescritível que o primeiro. Foi ai que ele me envolveu em um abraço. Nunca me senti tão protegida, confiante, serena e FELIZ como naquele momento. Nos amávamos. Isso era fato! E não importava mais nada.

They don't know how long it takes

waiting for a love like this

E very time we say goodbye

I wish we had one more kiss

I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday

O beijo entre eu e minha amada morena estava terminando aos poucos. Tudo tão especial, tão mágico. Tudo por causa dela. Nenhum traço de medo, dor ou desespero era percebido em mim, apesar da grande perda. Quando finalmente nos afastamos eu suspirei e a abracei. Ela colocou as mãos em meus braços e deixou sua cabeça em meu peito. Ficamos assim por um longo momento. Eu afaguei os cabelos dela e me inebriei com o cheiro de cravo e canela que emanava. Como eu amava cada parte, cada coisinha, por menor que fosse daquela mulher que estava em meus braços. Logo a enlacei pela cintura e murmurei um "vem comigo" em seu ouvido. Eu sabia onde levá-la. Só esperava que o lugar estivesse da mesma forma de como quando eu o descobri.

Fomos andando pela beira do lago e ela tinha um leve sorriso no rostinho delicado e ainda manchado pelas lágrimas. Continuei guiando-a e quis que sempre ficássemos assim: juntos. Enfim chegamos ao lugar e eu a avisei. Vi os olhos dela brilharem como duas estrelinhas na noite. Realmente o lugar é lindo. Perfeito como ela.

Aquela parte dos jardins de Hogwarts era cheio de flores de todas as cores e cheiros. Ela se soltou de mim e foi andando hipnotizada pelo jardim. Eu a segui, com um sorriso. Ela parou e ficou observando tudo a volta dela. Eu sorri ainda mais. Num ato de carinho, peguei uma flor do jardim, ela era meio roxinha, bem delicada. Cheguei bem perto de Mione e coloquei em seus cabelos. Ela se virou para mim e me olhou intensamente. Passou a mão na flor e de repente uma borboleta saiu dali. Ela sorriu e ficou olhando a borboleta branca. Eu apenas fitava a perfeição daquele rosto.

- É linda – disse ela docemente, referindo-se à flor.

- Assim como você – Merlin, eu disse isso? Até que enfim uma coisa decente!

Ela riu e eu também. Sem mais me controlar eu a abracei com força, retirando-a do chão e a rodando. Ela ria em meus ouvidos. Uma melodia deliciosa, se quer saber. Eu sabia que finalmente eu estava completo. Apesar de tudo, eu ainda a tinha.

- Eu te amo.

Vi uma lágrima rolar por sua face e a morena ficou com um sorriso ainda mais estonteante e resplandecente do que nunca. Foi num murmúrio que ela disse:

- Pra sempre!

Eu não precisava de mais nada. Nada mesmo. A onda elétrica que me arrepiou foi perfeita. Perfeita como a morena que eu agora beijava ardente e apaixonadamente. Éramos enfim um só.

And so I'm sailing through the sea

to an island where we'll meet

You'll hear the music, fill the air

I'll put a flower in your head

Though the breezes through trees

move so pretty you're all I see

As the world keeps spinning 'round

you hold me right here right now

Lucky I'm in love with my best friend

Lucky to have been where I have been

Lucky to be coming home again

Lucky we're in love in every way

Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed

Lucky to be coming home someday….

Uma coisa que eu pude afirmar não só naquele momento, mas em todos os outros que estavam prestes por vir era isto:

- Depois de tudo , sabia que eu ia estar exatamente aqui, ao seu lado, onde é o meu lugar. Onde é seu lugar. Apesar de tudo, é o que o destino nos reserva.

Ela sorriu e me beijou mais uma vez. Enquanto íamos para Hogwarts, sorrisos idênticos e verdadeiros inundavam nossas faces. Eu sabia que nunca estaria só. Ela estaria ali. Para sempre e mais. Afinal, eu estava certo: ficar juntos era nosso destino. E eu não poderia querer destino mais bonito e perfeito do que esse. O MEU destino eram três palavras: HERMIONE JANE GRANGER.

Fim!


End file.
